Always Be Mine
by Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom
Summary: This is a one-shot people! It's about what would happen if Trunks lost Pan....if ya wanna know how...just read. Song fic!


A/N: I have no clue what is wrong with me right now....but.....I wrote this song fic based on a country song by Craig Morgan. IT'S ALL MY DADDY'S FAULT!! He's been listening to country 24/7 for the last few months...*starts grumbling*......ne wayzz...here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song lyrics or the characters......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Always Be Mine  
  
Written by: Artemis  
  
Lyrics by: Jeremy Campbell and Noah Gordon  
  
Sung by: Craig Morgan  
  
(A/N: that wuz a lot of info!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who would've thought that he, Trunks Briefs, would be torn up over a girl. That he, the Lady's Man that had a reputation for breaking hearts, finally had a broken heart himself. It broke millions of hearts, male and females, when he finally got married to the very young and very beautiful Pan Son. They were married for a little over a year when she finally decided she wanted a divorce. After all the time they had spent together, he still didn't understand why it all happened. They had only been officially divorced for a few months, but he was still in a state of shock. He remembered all the things they had done together.  
  
*Oh the first time that we ever danced together  
  
you kissed me and I froze right where I stood  
  
It felt just like that night could go on forever  
  
That's the very moment my heart thought you would  
  
Always be, always be mine  
  
Always be, always be mine*  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
It was her Senior Prom and he had promised to go with her as a really good friend. They had been there for almost an hour, but so far he had been dancing with all her friends, not her. He couldn't help it, as soon as he came in, he was swarmed!  
  
He finally got away from his rabid fan club in time to see Pan slip out the back door that led to the outside. Naturally, his first instinct was to go after her. They had been really close friends for all her life and a lot of his.  
  
When he finally found her, she was looking up at the sky with a small frown on her face. He officially felt bad now, he was more that likely the cause of her being upset. Trunks cleared his throat, trying to catch her attention. Her head quickly snapped over the his direction.  
  
"What happened? Enough guys threaten you?" she asked in a semi-harsh tone.  
  
"No, I just finally got away from those rabie-infested things." he replied, she was really pissed. She wasn't even yelling at him, and that's when he just knew he was in for it. Good or bad, he didn't know. She looked back up at the stars and the light from the moon reflected off her face, giving her an angelic glow. His eyes widened as he admired her beauty and calm manner. Music drifted out of the dance floor and out into the area they were at. Her face lit up as 'Always be Mine' reached her ears.  
  
"Want to dance?" He finally asked. She smiled sweetly at him and fell into his arms. They swayed to the music and slowly began getting closer. He looked into her eyes as she looked into his. He noticed they were getting closer to his and he finally felt something soft lightly brush his lips. A blush crept across her nose and she looked away from his gaze. He quickly got over his shock and leaned in to kiss her again, savoring the moment.  
  
*Remember when we drove all night down to Daytona  
  
I don't even think we ever say the beach  
  
We spent half a weeks vacation in a hotel room  
  
And that might not be your favorite memory  
  
But It'll  
  
Always be, always be mine  
  
Always be, always be mine*  
  
~*~ Three years later ~*~  
  
They were getting driven to their honeymoon spot in his personal limousine. He finally asked her to marry him after they had been dating for three years. It had finally happened after getting over the trouble with Gohan and Vegeta.  
  
They were going to the beach to celebrate their joining, and they were finally going to join in another way. Yes, they had gone three years without actually having sex....that means penetration, not other stuff.  
  
They had finally gotten to their hotel room and were going to go down to the beach. Key word there 'were'. As he was walking out, she stopped him and pulled him back into the room with her. You can only imagine what they had done next. Anything and almost everything!  
  
*I know you said we don't belong together  
  
But if by chance you ever change your mind  
  
And you need two arms still dying to hold you  
  
It'll always be, always be mine*  
  
~*~ A little over a year later ~*~  
  
Trunks was sitting on their couch in their house. She was lightly leaning on him. She turned to him slightly and looked at his eyes.  
  
"Trunks, could you go pick up some groceries for me." she asked innocently and smiled real big. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be back in less than an hour." he responded and got up.  
  
He finally arrived back at their house, that list was long! He saw a note on the front door with his name on it. He set it in his mouth and carried the groceries inside. After he set the bags down on the counter he opened the envelope. Inside was a note from Pan.  
  
Dear Trunks,  
  
I really hate doing this to you, but I don't think we belong together anymore. I will file for divorce so you may move on with your life and forget all about me. I'm sorry for doing this to you, I just need to be free. That papers will be at my parents' house. I'll pick them up after you're done.  
  
Love always,  
  
Pan  
  
He crumpled the note and for the first time since he was a child, he broke down crying. Why? That kept running through his mind. How could she? That was second on the list. He didn't know what he was going to do without her.  
  
*I still keep your picture hanging in the hallway  
  
And all your letters in the bottom of a drawer  
  
I still believe for everyone there's only one true love  
  
And I realize that I'll never be yours  
  
But you'll  
  
Always be, always be mine  
  
Always be, always be mine*  
  
~*~ End of Flashbacks ~*~  
  
That last one was about three months ago. He hadn't seen her since he left for the store. He hadn't sent the letters back to her yet, he didn't want to. They weren't even sighed, he still loved her, he didn't want to lose her. But he had the strangest he already had.  
  
*Yes you'll always be, always be mine  
  
Always be, always be mine.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: So....what did ya think? Good? Bad? I WANNA KNOW!! Oh well, just review and get it over with! Thank you for reading anyways! I originally had a happy ending to go with this, but I decided to take it out since it didn't really follow the song.....sorriez...you can rant all you want about it...if i get enough....i might just put up the happy ending one and let you all see how crappy it would have made it! 


End file.
